Supercodplayer1995 (Canon)
Summary Supercodplayer1995 is a popular YouTuber for some reason. He's Pewdiepie hater that he hate him who Pewdiepie is the best meme in 2018 and 2019 that we loved him, Supercodplayer1995 make his own plan that he must force his fans to called him the number one, and the real person, even called Supercodplayer1995 is better than Pewdiepie. Really? Everyone now really don't do shit about Supercodplayer1995, we now hate him and should've been unsubscribed his channel, and Pewdiepie must be rule all The World, Supercodplayer1995 should be killed, like Justin Bieber did. Powers and Stats Tier: �� Name: Supercodplayer1995 Age: He's adult? More like a kid because he always scream that he's better than Pewdiepie. Gender: Male Origin: Fodderverse Classification: The Most Loser in The World even he lost in a battle Powers and Abilities: Fodder Physical Characteristics, Fodder Physiology, Sound Manipulation (Always screams to people that was sound like a kid.), Rage Power (He always was so mad at people because of they spreading hate to him. No matter what Supercodplayer1995 will die if he was so rage at times.), Gay Manipulation (Because his mom is gay.), Cringe Manipulation (Able to make you cringe when Supercodplayer1995 claimed that he's the number one), Cancer Manipulation (Can spread cancer on other people which they're now sick of Supercodplayer1995 that they tried to stop him.), Stupidity Manipulation (Someone does know that Supercodplayer1995 is just stupid for reasons.), Spam Manipulation (Always spam on people who he's the most annoying person.), Pain Manipulation (He always get hurt so much because he's just a weak fodder.), One Hit Kill (Can oneshotted himself insanely.) Attack Potency: Pathetic level (Is the most loser in the world even he lose a challenge, should've been comparable to Justin.) Speed: Sub-Human (Is just a weak fodder.) Lifting Strength: Weak (Is still a weak character.) Striking Strength: Pathetic Class Durability: Pathetic Level Stamina: Extremely Low (Is stupidly weak human that tires at all times.) Range: Spread his horrible voice on a worldwide scale Standard Equipment: Various Items from his channel. Intelligence: Dumbass (Is confirmed by someone who know that he's just canonically stupid for reasons.) Weaknesses: The Internet's not so big enough to list for him in YouTube. Otherwise, everything, anything, and all fictions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scream': Able to scream people. *'Hate Spreading': Able to hate Pewdiepie about his big mistake. *'Force Spreading': Able to force his fans that can love him more. *'Triggered': When in a battle, he'll be triggered so much that he always be rage because he's so weak. *'Trolling': Able to troll other people about his facts. Others Notable Victories: No one care about his victories. Notable Losses: YouTube (Termite his channel, otherwise it's not happening. Thru YouTube win.) His Sub Count (Many people has been unsubscribed on Supercodplayer1995's Channel.) Pewds Doll (Can slapped him to death.) Pewdiepie (Many Supercodplayer1995's fans finally just hate Supercodplayer1995 more for reasons, and unsubscribe Supercodplayer1995's Channel, then subscribe Pewdiepie's Channel. Now in a battle, Pewdiepie finally has been beat Supercodplayer1995. Of course, it's not gonna happened, maybe if we make it a meme, otherwise Pewdiepie has been win on this battle.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:�� Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Weaklings Category:Idiots Category:Downplayed Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Fodderverse Category:Fodder Category:Gay Category:Doesn't lose because that's for losers Category:Sound Users Category:Gay Users Category:Cringe Category:Trolls Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:YouTube Category:Youtubers Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Loser Category:WEAK WEAK WEAK Category:Pain Users Category:Cancer Users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Losers Category:Rage Users